1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a load torque estimation apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a load torque estimation method and a computer readable recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute a process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technology is known to estimate load torque of an electric motor during driving in a real-time manner. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H4-355688 discloses a technology of estimating the load torque by changing a torque constant in a real-time manner based on a phase state of a conduction phase of a three-phase brushless motor and on a rotational speed of the motor.